Without You
by White Azalea
Summary: Almarhum ayakhu pernah berkata bahwa tanpa wanita, laki-laki tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagiku itu hanya lelucon. Tapi saat ini aku tersadar pernyataan itu benar adanya. DLDR!


_Almarhum ayakhu pernah berkata bahwa tanpa wanita, laki-laki tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagiku itu hanya lelucon. Tapi saat ini aku tersadar pernyataan itu benar adanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Without You**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda Nara itu berjalan gontai menjauhi ruang Hokage sesaat setelah melaporkan misi yang dia selesaikan tadi pagi. Terlambat memang. Karena saat ini matahari sudah berada di puncaknya—tanda bahwa hari sudah tidak seharusnya dikatakan pagi. Seharusnya dia langsung melaporkan hasil misinya setibanya di Konoha. Seharusnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke hutan Nara, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan lalu memandangi langit kesukaannya. Menenangkan pikiran.

Sayangnya saat itu ia tidak merasa memandangi langit adalah pilihan tepat untuk memerbaiki pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Beranjak dari sana, entah sadar atau tidak dia sudah ada di depan makam ayahnya—Nara Shikaku. Berada di sana beberapa saat, tidak melakukan apapun pula. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Setelah itu ia dengan malas berjalan menuju ruang Hokage dan melaporkan misi.

Setelah melaporkan misi, ia kembali ke makam ayahnya. Sudah lama ia berdiri di sana, tidak jua beranjak dan masih menatap kosong ke arah makam. Shikamaru menghela napas lalu merogoh sekotak rokok beserta pemantik dari kantongnya kemudian menyalakan satu rokok dan dihisapnya rokok itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia tinggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu. Tentu karena bosan mendengar ocehan satu-satunya gadis di timnya dulu—Ino. Tapi saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan itu. Menghisap lalu membuskan asap rokok cukup membuatnya tenang. Sedikit melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama misi. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu pada saat misi yang menimpa rekan se-timnya saat ia mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai ketua tim masih terngiang dalam ingatannya.

Dirasakannya seseorang memanggilnya menepuk punggungnya. Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Shika—"

Yang dipanggil berbalik dan didapatinya gadis pirang bermata indah yang tengah memegang sebuket bunga yang akan diletakkannya di atas makam ayah dan gurunya. Kegiatan rutin Ino setiap sebulan sekali.

"Ino." Sang gadis tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa Shika? Bukankah kau sedang dalam misi?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengembuskan napas pelan, "misinya sudah selesai."

Ino mengangguk dan ber-O-ria mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu tetapi ekspresinya mendadak kecut saat melihat salah satu tangan Shikamaru memegang rokok yang tengah menyala.

"Shika kau merokok lagi?!"

Shikamaru menoleh malas, "kenapa?"

"Rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" Ino menyambar rokok yang ada pada tangan Shikamaru lalu menginjaknya. Memastikan rokok tersebut tidak lagi menyala.

Shikamaru terdiam tidak melawan. Sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Ino.

Ino menghela napas, "kau kenapa Shika?" Aquamarinenya menatap khawatir pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat begitu tidak bergairah seakan tidak ada tujuan hidup.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Shika. Kau sedang ada masalah kan?"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada seorang Yamanaka. Lagipula ia tidak mau ditelusuri ingatannya secara paksa. Ino pun tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Shikamaru akan merokok jika sedang stress atau sedang dalam masalah.

"Shika ..." Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Berbagi cerita dengan orang lain akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Ino tersenyum. "Bersedia menceritakkan masalahmu padaku?"

Shikamaru tediam sejenak dan akhirnya menjawab, "kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mengunjngi makam ayah serta gurunya, Ino menggiring Shikamaru ke hutan Nara. Kini keduanya duduk diatas rerumputan yang hangat karena sinar matahari.

"Jadi Shika .. apa yang terus mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ino memulai percakapan.

Shikamaru memandangi gadis pirang yang tengah duduk disampingnya, menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Shikamaru bercerita bahwa saat misi ia kehilangan salah satu anggota timnya. Ia membiarkan anggota timnya mati karena terjebak perangkap musuh. Dari awal Shikamaru sudah tau bahwa itu hanya tipu daya musuh untuk menjebak dia dan timnya. Shikamaru tergerak untuk menyelamatkan anggota timnya itu namun apa daya ia kalah cepat dari musuh sehingga ia mau tidak mau harus rela melihat rekan setimnya tewas di depan matanya sendiri.

"Itu semua salahku. Aku membiarkannya tewas ditangan musuh." Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya kembali pening.

"Tapi Shika .." Jeda sebentar sebelum kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "misimu berhasil kan? Lalu anggota timmu yang lain juga selamat kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Shika dengar…" Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya. "Pengorbanan adalah bagian dari misi."

"Jadikan misi kemarin sebagai pengalaman lalu bertekad bahwa kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Ino menatap Shikamaru. "Jika kau terbiasa berhasil melakukan sesuatu, kau akan lupa sakitnya kegagalan. Karena dengan adanya kegagalan itu kau akan selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi dan mencoba untuk melalukan yang terbaik."

Shikamaru termenung mendengar perkataan Ino. Ino kemudian mencubit hidung Shikamaru. Gemas.

"Dengar Shika—"

Shikamaru yang mengelus hidungnya terhenti sejenak menyimak perkataan Ino.

"—kau itu spesial! Orang lain selalu berkata hal-hal yang baik mengenai dirimu. Orang lain selalu berharap banyak padamu. Begitupun aku."

Shikamaru terkaget mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Jika kau tertekan dan berada dalam masalah, aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Jika kau merasa putus asa, aku akan selalu ada untuk membantu dan menyemangatimu."

"Karena itu Shika, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri seperti ini." Ino tersenyum. "Ayo Shika jangan bersedih dan bersemangatlah!"

 _._

 _Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku tanpa bantuan orang lain. Terutama tanpa bantuan wanita._

 _Tetapi…_

 _Almarhum ayakhu pernah berkata bahwa tanpa wanita, laki-laki tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagiku itu hanya lelucon. Tapi saat ini aku tersadar pernyataan itu benar adanya._

 _Aku kira tidak akan ada orang yang akan menopangku dan menyemangatiku, mengembalikan lagi kepercayaan diriku. Tapi aku salah._

 _Aku kini tersadar bahwa gadis dihadapanku ini selalu ada untukku selama ini._

 _._

Shikamaru tertawa.

"Eh?" Melihat perubaha drastis Shikamaru yang mulanya murung menjadi tertawa membuat Ino kaget.

"Ternyata—"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sontak memeluk Ino.

Kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru, Ino tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Jadi Shika…" Sahut Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm?"

"Jika kau ada masalah lagi, bersediakah kau berbagi cerita denganku?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mendekap Ino lebih erat lagi.

"Terimakasih Ino."

 _Dan terimakasih ayah._

 _Karena sekarang aku mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakana sebelumnya._

 _Tanpa wanita, laki-laki tidak ada apa-apanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Selamat Hari Kartini!**

 **21 April 2015**

 **[Maaf telat!]**

* * *

 **From Author** : Sebenarya fict ini dapat idenya dari doujishi ShikaTema tapi aku ubah banyak pake alur cerita sendri dan melenceng abis dari doujin asli. Semoga pada suka. _Thanks before._

-Chu-


End file.
